The Witch's Black Cat
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: After all, every witch needs a cat. Oneshot.


**Oh dear, sweet muse! Where have you been my whole life?**

**Just a random idea from my muse (oh thank you!) Both musical and bookverse.**

The night was one of those black ones where no matter how hard you squint, you could not see your hand three inches from your nose without a source of light. There was not a single star in the sky and an eerie hush had fallen over the forest, quiet spreading where noise had been before.

The Witch of the West sat next to a fire, shivering, and wishing that she had an extra blanket or two. Her breath came out in small clouds of sparkly ice, evaporating quickly near the fire's heat. She moved a little closer to the flames.

It was times like this that Elphaba wished she had excepted the Wizard's deal and became Grand Vizor. If that was the path she had chosen, right now would be spent around a cozy fire with Galinda in the Emerald Palace, drinking warm mugs of tea and telling stupid jokes and silly stories. All would be warm and happy and perfect.

She shivered some more and moved even closer to the fire.

Suddenly, a loud sound broke the silence, so unexpected that Elphaba jumped and nearly knocked her hat into the fire. She lunged for it just before the fire's licking flames touched it. The witch look around for the source of the noise, which sounded like an odd laugh or strange animal sound.

"Smooth," came a voice to her left, and she jumped again. From the shadows, two large green eyes were peering at her as if a person laying close to the ground or, more likely, a small Animal was looking up at her.

"Who are you?" she snapped, in no mood to play games. "Reveal yourself, kindly."

From under the branches, the eyes came nearer, but no body seemed to follow. Just two floating eyes in the dark, firelight reflecting off of them. It was not until the Animal was nearly two feet away from her that Elphaba realized it was a midnight-black Cat with long, sleek fur and clever features.

She raised her eyebrows and he sat on his hind hutches, tail flicking. They looked at each other for a moment, then he held out a paw.

She shook it and he began to address her in an almost business fashion. "Let me introduce myself. I am Sebastian Thompson, a Cat who, until recently, lived in the Emerald City. I heard from a Sparrow that the Witch of the West often stayed in this area and decided that it was high time that I met you."

"Oh?" Elphaba asked, wondering how in Oz a Cat survived that long nearby such an anti-Animal government.

"Yes, I've heard all sorts of rumors about you, Ms. Thropp. Good and bad ones, though I do believe quite a number more of the good than bad."

"Please call me Elphaba, 'Ms. Thropp' is the Witch of the East, my sister Nessarose. And out of curiosity, which of the bad rumors do you believe?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, I did hear you enchanted several monkeys-or were they Monkeys?- to fly, but at a very painful price."

The Witch grimaced, "Yes, that is true, but I swear on my life I meant absolutely no harm, the Wizard fooled me into it."

The Cat nodded, "I thought as much. Judging by the many that you've saved, I didn't think of you as Anti-Animal. Besides, rumor has it that you worked with the Resistance for a while before becoming an independent Witch."

She smiled again, "You are well informed, Mr. Thompson. On what business did you wish to see me?"

Sebastian's business act dropped and he looked around nervously before beginning. "Ms. Elphaba, I've come to ask you for help. You see, I didn't register when those government goons came around, the only one I know who did not. They all thought it was a safe census until a year ago when all my friends and family got taken away just for being Animals."

Elphaba nodded, remembering when that happened, it was her biggest rescue mission to date. The Cat sighed and continued.

"I was the only Animal in the Emerald City until about last week, when I fled. The Gale Force has been after me for freeing Animals for a while now, and they'd just love to catch me."

"So...what do you want from me?" she asked.

Sebastian looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Please, Ms. Elphaba, allow me to accompany you. I swear I won't be any bother, just a tag-along and extra rider on the broomstick. I can help a lot, too! It's easy for me to pick locks with my claws and I fit into very small spaces. Please, Ms. Witch...I beg you."

Elphaba thought for a moment. A companion, especially a useful one, would be a great addition to her team. Besides, she longed for contact with somebody. A conversation without screaming would be so nice...

She smiled down at the Cat, "Of course you can. We'll be a team."

The Cat purred, lips forming a smile. "I just knew you'd say that, Ms. Elphaba. Besides, every Wicked Witch needs a black cat, right?"

She cackled, marveling how much her life was becoming like a storybook witch's. A broomstick, witch's hat, cape, black cat...what next?

**Perhaps a charming prince? That would be nice. :-)**

**Please review! **


End file.
